Computer virtualization is a technique that involves encapsulating a physical computing machine platform into virtual machine(s) executing under control of virtualization software on a hardware computing platform or “host.” A virtual machine provides virtual hardware abstractions for processor, memory, storage, and the like to a guest operating system. The virtualization software, also referred to as a “hypervisor,” includes one or more virtual machine monitors (VMMs) to provide execution environment(s) for the virtual machine(s). As physical hosts have grown larger, with greater processor core counts and terabyte memory sizes, virtualization has become key to the economic utilization of available hardware.
To improve user experience of a web client (e.g., a web client running on a VM), telemetry information about each user click may be collected. Contextual information of a click typically includes the label of the clicked component so that it can be identified and differentiated from other components in the product. Accordingly, a provider is able to perform analytics on the collected telemetry information to improve user experience with the web client.